Description of the Prior Art
Many synthetic organic compounds and antibiotics have been found to have the ability to kill fungi and several of them have been commercialized for use as agricultural and horticultural fungicides. However, two big problems have arisen that require early solution: one is that some fungi have acquired resistance to these compounds, and the other problem is that these fungicides will cause environmental pollution if they are used in large quantities.
The present invention is the result of our extensive studies to develop a compound that has a novel basic structure and exhibits high efficacy even if it is used in a small amount as an effective ingredient.